


Prime Movers of 1929

by Noir_Dix



Series: Crimson Voodoo [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Disgraceful., F/M, Indoor courtyard party, Multi, No Sharing, clueless Terzo, horny Copia, looking, peeved Dix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: I worked this up in the spring, thus, it was cool.Apologies, it's kind of appalling.





	1. Chapter 1

Dix was indignant. She stood at the periphery of the festivities, sipping yet another lime daiquiri, & constantly swapping out cigarettes in her long filter.

They had been summoned to attend an evening garden party. The theme was masquerade, although no one wore costumes. It was strictly small face masks.

It was supposed to be out in the courtyard... but, a last cold snap had changed that.

It was just barely, uncomfortably, chilly. She pulled her lace shawl closer about herself. She wore quite a fanciful tea-gown. It was indigo-blue, & had a vaguely Egyptian motif.

The third Emeritus was making the rounds, charming the entire crowd. People had whispered over his skull-paint, but, he'd easily seduced them.

He caught her looking at him, & he raised his glass, (also a daiquiri) before blowing her a little kiss.

She smiled at him, making a show of catching the kiss.

She turned her gaze to Copia, & her smile vanished.

He was in a corner of the room, wearing his white suit. He had a nubile young beauty on each arm. They giggled & simpered, while he seemed oblivious... constantly downing bourbon.

He wore a simple domino mask, she had a bedazzled little number. It had lapis-blue lining the eyes.

She was about to go claw _his_ eyes out... he'd never been so tactless or rude.

Terzo suddenly materialized, by her side.

"Hello, pretty lady." he began in his odd accent. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better."

"Hm." he looked over to where she was looking daggers at Copia. "You should go talk to him."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, really." he said, rattling the ice in his glass. "I don't think he has any idea that you're feeling... slighted."

Surely he knew. What the hell.

She stalked over.

"I enjoy our little talks." she heard the Third say, behind her.

She fiddled with her shawl some more, as she approached.

"There she is." he smiled at her warmly, offending his little hangers-on.

"What is this?" she seethed. "What the fuck are you trying to prove?"

The girls were shocked at her language. He shooed them away, with a sotto,

"Don't go far."

Then, he stood before her.

"You really don't know?"

"Know _what_? That you're making an ass of yourself, courting these pretty young things?"

He blinked. Such venom.

"Oh, my Satan! You're _jealous_!" he had a good chuckle.

"I fail to see the humor." she groused.

"Ah, where to begin..." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, & pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "You look lovely tonight, by the way."

She thought she looked _okay_.

"You look downright fuckable." he breathed, moustache tickling her ear.

He scanned what people were near by, & apparently satisfied, stepped close behind her.

He pressed his burgeoning erection against her backside.

"_Fuckable_." he licked the very edge of her ear, & she gave a little squeak.

"What are you up to?" she asked, becoming somewhat alarmed. He had grasped her hips, & was not-so-subtly grinding against her ass.

Squeeze, poke. Squeeze, poke.

"This party is shit." he rasped. "I want to fuck you, right here, in front of everybody..."

Her eyes went wide. She'd heard this from him, probably 3.5 million times, over the years.

But, down here, they were unsupervised.

_Dangerous_.

"You're drunk."

"Not drunk. Social."

"What were you doing with those girls?"

He was lost for a moment. She stayed close, trying to disguise that he was indecently aroused.

"When was the last time you had blood?" he asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"What?"

"Blood, & I'm not talking about mine."

"You know that I-"

"You haven't. Except for me. Maybe Mary."

Black light suddenly dawned.

"They were supposed to be hors d'oeuvres?" she asked, incredulous.

He shrugged.

"They're _debutantes_... And, so young!"

"You look young."

"No. Just, no."

He looked down at his white shoes pointedly.

"I just... worry about you."

"If I was going to bite somebody different, I guess it'd be the Third."

He was aghast. Then, vaguely jealous. Again.

"He's as skinny & small as I am."

"So, don't worry your pretty head about it." she smiled, leaning to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a _nice_ kiss. It was downright civilized.

Then, he just _had_ to ruin it.

"I want to fuck you, so bad..." he again stepped close, placing his bulge right where it needed to be.

"You can't fuck me in the middle of a social gathering."

"I can fuck you in the courtyard."

"Too chilly."

"I'll warm you up."

He had hold of her hips, only this time, from the front. His cock was making an obscene display in his thin white pants. An obvious wet spot was starting.

"Hey, y'all. I'm glad to see that you're talking-" It was the Third.

His eyes went wide.

"He's being inappropriate." she sighed.

"What is inappropriate about wanting to take my woman out in the courtyard, & fuck her in the moonlight?"

"_All of it_." Dix hissed.

"Party pooper."

Terzo blinked.

"Perhaps it _would_ be better to step outside. Just for a few moments." he offered, flustered.

"Are you crazy? He is drunk, determined, & following his dick like a dowsing rod. If we go out there, he _will_ find a way to put it in me." she said, exasperated.

"Oh God, yes." Copia groaned, once again leaving his dogma at the door.

He went to the bar, & asked for a bottle.

"Is he always like this?" the Third asked her quietly, ears burning red.

"Like what?"

He just gestured, at a loss.

"I thought he was some kind of... buffoon."

"Oh, Terzo. No. That sort of thinking has been the death of more than a few."

He swallowed uneasily.

"You're not going to get me _that_ drunk." she scolded Copia, as they stepped outside.

Terzo settled on a cast-iron bench. 

They got as far as the little fountain in the middle, which was currently dry, when he pulled her to a stop. He handed her his glass, & poured it full of bourbon.

"I told you-"

"Shh, shh, shh... I _know_ what you told me." he pressed against her, yet again. He was so hard, & the pants were so thin... "I want you to bite him."

She was in a daze, feeling as though he was fucking her, with her clothes still on.

"What?"

"Hold the shawl." he stepped behind her, to work on her dress. "Ah. Eureka!"

The dress dropped away.

"God damn it." she muttered.

"Another of _these_ things." he frowned at her step-in.

"Now, now... It's silk satin. Wouldn't you like to play with it, just a bit?"

He gnawed at his bottom lip, fangs creeping out.

Definitely.

She unfastened his long-suffering pants, & his cock sprang forth like some irate jungle snake.

He yanked at the tiny snaps to her crotch. She managed to get a handful of the material to wrap around him. She gave a couple of good tugs, & reached back to-

"Un moment, s'il vous plaît..." he panted, holding her hand still.

Ooh, _French_.

"Oui."

"I'm in no hurry." she smiled. She was fascinated with _this_ particular handful of silk, though...

"Pitié! S'il vous plaît..."

"What in the hell are you two _doing_?" Terzo asked. He had his own hand over the crotch of his trousers.

"Hm. I want you to bite him."

"The Third?" she asked, as he nibbled at her neck.

"It was _your_ idea."

"Your brother."

"Ugh. _Half_. Half-brother."

"_The raven-haired Adonis_, that you very nearly strangled on the train platform." she grinned. It was too funny.

"I didn't say _fuck_ him." he frowned. "Besides, the little bastard doesn't _know_ he's related-"

"So, that makes it _okay_? Jesus, Basil... How drunk _are_ you?"

He was staring at her chest. The top to her slip did absolutely nothing to conceal chilled nipples.

"Pretty drunk." he finally answered.

Terzo stared as they approached.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop over thinking it. Just crawl up on him & bite him."

"Sweet Lord down below. I thought you two were like an old married couple." his eyes went wide again, as Dix crawled astride him. "This... this is fucking _weird_."

"Hush." she said, slightly offended. The man's neck was a mess of wrinkles.

She caught the quiet chuckling, behind her. The chill hit her ass, as the slip was pushed up.

"Hey, now-" Terzo began awkwardly trying to work open his pants.

"Don't take it out." came the warning. "If your dick comes anywhere even _remotely_ close to my wife, I _will_ end your showboating ass."

"Your _what_, now?" she turned to look at him. He was squeezing her rump, appreciatively.

"Hm?"

He shrugged.

"Married couple."

"Ohh." he was being much too attentive to the area. "_Careful_."

She saw the wicked little smirk, before turning back to the task at hand.

She had no idea where to bite this clown.

"Ooh, salty. Je crois que tu l'as offensée, mon frère."

"Tu peux répéter s'il te plait?"

Naturally.

"Y'all _stop_."

"Just sink your teeth." he canted her hips up a bit. His gloves suddenly landed on the bench, nearby.

"Where? Ohhh-"

"Probing the _sin_ _cave_, pet..."

"MY PUSSY IS NOT A CAVE!"

"It's a _nice_ little cun-" he coughed. "It is a small, narrow, _wet_ cave. A cave of _wonders_." he kissed the side of her face. She still wore her mask, as did he.

She gently elbowed him.

"What is the problem?" he reached to touch Terzo. "Ugh. And they say _I_ have an old man's neck."

He prodded the skin.

"I... do not know. Pick a spot."

"You're so very helpful."

"I try. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Open sesame."

She rolled the dice, & bit where she _hoped_ there was a vein.

Behind her, Copia very slowly, very gently guided himself into her. Still drunk as a skunk, he wasn't quite sure if they'd completely talked her out of the mood.

"This is what you want?"

Well. It wasn't what she had planned... but, was just about always welcome. She twisted to kiss him.

Terzo was pawing himself, over his trousers.

She _almost_ felt sorry for the brat-prince.

"My God, man. Just put your hand down your pants." came the voice from behind.

"I'm allowed?" was the snarky response.

He did, though.

"So, what does he taste like?" he reached around to play with a breast.

"You haven't sampled?"

"Eh. I can't get past thinking that he must taste like something from a soda fountain."

"He _does_!"

"_Hey_!"

"Mmm... reste juste ainsi, mon ange."

He gripped a hip, resting his other hand near the small of her back, thrusting shallowly.

"Parfait... parfait. Viens pour moi, mon amour."

Terzo rolled his eyes, in the midst of beating the hell out of himself.

"Just ring her devil's doorbell."

"Tais-toi."

"_You_ shut up. You talk entirely too much."

He tsked, coiling her hair around his hand.

"Ohh, God... you demon."

"Bonne fille." he lavished kisses on her, tugging at her hair as he finished. It wasn't long before he slipped out. He shrugged out of his tailcoat, & wrapped it around her. He attempted to put his pants back in some semblance of order, then sat on the bench, pulling her into his arms.

"Really. Could you have possibly found a _more_ uncomfortable bench?"

"We're _outside_. In a courtyard."

"That is no excuse." she was already dozing against his chest. "The house is dark."

"It's the middle of the night. I'm sure the party's over."

"Hm. You didn't get off, on her biting you?"

Terzo made a face.

"And licking? And sucking?"

If looks could kill.

"I _wanted_ to. Y'all are just _too_ fucking weird."

"Good."

"She's not bothered...?"

"By...?"

"Not being married."

"I am a scion of an unholy church. It has never come up." he said, uncomfortable.

"She's a _girl_. I don't believe it."

"He killed me. I figure that counts, for something." she said, sleepily.

"Heh-heh-heh... Just, in a manner of speaking-"

_"Killed_? What _are_ you people?"

"She got better."

"Not people. Not anymore." she mumbled.

"Perhaps we should sneak back in. I could build a nice fire..."

Terzo snorted.

"Coward."

He stood & hefted his still-sleeping Dix in his arms.

"_No_." he already had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember, y'all asked for this.
> 
> Half taken from "written in March". Half weird shtuff I just made up.
> 
> Tell me what y'all think.  
XOXO 😽


End file.
